


The Bluths in New York

by bebezord



Category: Arrested Development, Cloverfield (2008)
Genre: Weird fic, theyre bad at surviving ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebezord/pseuds/bebezord
Summary: The Bluths go to NY, thinking it'll be a breeze. But then a monster attacks. And they have no choice but to keep them all together. It's arrested cloverfield development.





	The Bluths in New York

\- OH MY GOD WE’RE HAVING A FIRE!

He wasn’t acting this time. Tobias was trapped in the Bluth’s hotel room in New York, while a huge monster was outside. Gob, who had fallen asleep in the room next door, was awaken by the fire alarms, and heard his brother-in-law screaming. Without even thinking, he opened his door to save him, but it was almost too late. 

\- CAN’T EVEN SEE WHERE THE KNOB IS! - Gob said, trying to get out of there.

\- Wait, I gotta get my costume!

\- There’s no time for your goddamn costume! We gotta get the hell out of this building!

\- And I gotta get into Broadway!

Tobias was in a play in New York, something off off-Broadway. He spent his whole money funding the play and didn’t even get the main role, but he loved it. And there were lots of costumes, which he described as “fabulous”. The whole family decided to go with him, but it really was just an excuse to leave the OC.

\- Don’t call it that.

\- You know full well the play is a piece of shit, Tobias! Now come on, lets go down the stairs!

The family looked up, trying to see what caused all that chaos. Lucille was with a glass of martini in her hand, and surprisingly, was the first one to notice the monster, since they were all arguing.

\- What a monster!

\- Come on, mom, you don’t need to be so hysterical…

\- No, there really is a monster! There!

Michael saw it and panicked. For the first time, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t feel the need to have the higher ground. Everyone eles panicked too, not only because of the monster, but also because they’ve never seen Michael like this. Tobias told them to get cover and try to grab as much supplies as they could.

\- How do you know this?

\- That’s what my play is about! How did you guys not know this? Now come on!

They hurried to a 7/11 and grabbed vodka and some snacks. Lucille complained “we should’ve gone to a nicer place”, but they didn’t really listened. Maeby was hugging George Michael, Buster was searching for his anxiety pills, Gob was asking his mom about his dad, who was in prison, and Lindsay was turned on by her husband. 

\- Dad, what do we do?

\- I have no idea, George Michael. I think we should stay together and follow Tobias.

Those were the worst things Maeby had heard in her entire life. If she was gonna die, it wouldn’t be by following her dad’s orders. She decided to hold Goerge Michaels hands and lead him out of the store, but he refused and she called him chicken. 

\- I can’t stay here! I gotta get out!

\- Buster! No!

He ran outside, only to be smashed by the monster’s right foot. The whole family was shocked at the sight of the youngest brother, now a pancake in the sidewalk.

\- Holy shit. This is serious.

\- Smash me, Monster! How dare you leave me with the pain of being childless!

\- Mom, there are three of us remaining.

\- You don’t know the pain of a mother!

Maeby held George Michael’s hand as they went to the subway, splitting up from the rest of the family. By the time he protested, they were already way too far, and he was too afraid of being alone. He agreed to be with her, as long as they could follow the police’s orders. Maeby said “only if they’re hot!” and he seriously doubted it was a joke. They decided to follow the subway tunnel. 

\- Oh my God! Look at all those rats!

\- What are they running from?

\- I don’t care! Let’s go!

\- Wait, don’t run the other way!

\- What?

\- We should go where they’re going!

\- No, we should go where there are less rats!

\- George Michael, they’re subway rats. They probably see weird shit every day. What could be so terrible that makes them all go the other way?

They saw their family all running from the rats, which convinced George Michael to go the opposite way. They kept running past them.

\- Guys! - Maeby shouted – What are you doing?

\- Running from the rats.

\- But aren’t you afraid of what the rats are running from?

\- Maeby, why didn’t you tell us that when we started running?

\- Because I wasn’t with you, mom! - there was a pause. - you didn’t realise we were gone, did you?

\- Well…

\- Ugh.

They started running with the rats. George Michael asked Lindsay where Gob was, and she had no idea. She was too busy trying to make Tobias lead the team again. He asked everyone, and no one seemed to know. 

\- Guess he died! - Tobias said.


End file.
